


罗大盾和詹吧唧

by SwallowHu



Category: Captain America(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowHu/pseuds/SwallowHu
Summary: 民国AU，年上，ABO，是个Alpha罗老爷娶Omega詹吧唧为太太的小故事，一发完。





	罗大盾和詹吧唧

1.  
在城里开钱庄的詹老太爷被土匪绑架，在当地有势力的罗家斡旋下获救。詹老太爷带着15岁的Omega詹吧唧到罗家谢恩，不料罗老爷却对詹吧唧一见钟情。几天后，罗家便派人上门提亲，詹老太爷喜出望外地答应了这一门婚事。詹吧唧只好遵从父母之命，媒妁之言，接受了自己即将嫁给罗老爷的事实。然而，就在婚礼的前一天晚上，詹老太爷遭不明人士惨杀。詹吧唧抱着詹老太爷的尸首哭成了泪人，发誓自己一定要找出杀人凶手并将他碎尸万段。就在这时，詹吧唧的舅舅皮尔斯却告诉他，詹老太爷是被罗老爷的手下暗杀的，就连之前那次绑架也是罗老爷自导自演的一场戏，目的就是为了娶到詹吧唧并吞噬詹家的祖业。吧唧听了一下子气晕了过去，醒来后哭着求皮尔斯取消明天的婚礼，不料皮尔斯却命令他必须嫁给罗老爷，早日找到罗老爷的把柄并为詹老太爷复仇。一想到自己不得不和杀父仇人同床共枕，吧唧顿时有了逃婚的念头。然而，皮尔斯一眼就看出了他的心思，于是派朗姆洛整夜跟着他。吧唧只好乖乖地回到了自己的房间，一想到明天就要离开这个生活了十五年的大宅，吧唧抱着被子哭了起来。哭着哭着，吧唧就睡着了……

2.  
罗老爷是个年过三十的Alpha，却连Omega的手都没有牵过。这些年给罗老爷说媒的人都快踏破罗家大宅的门槛了，罗老爷愣是一个也看不上，这可急坏了罗家大宅的管家毛山姆。山姆说，老爷您这可不行啊，您看人家史老爷都已经生了一双儿女了，您正当壮年时期，应该尽快娶个Omega为您绵延子嗣。罗老爷倒也不急，说自己的事不用他瞎操心。如今罗老爷终于准备娶媳妇了，这可真是一件大喜事啊！整个大宅院洋溢着喜庆的气氛，人们都在心里猜测究竟是一位什么样的Omega才使罗老爷动了心。  
婚礼如期举行，吧唧一大早就被花轿抬到了罗家大宅。等宾客到齐后，罗老爷和吧唧拜了天地，然后就进了洞房。罗老爷迫不及待地用喜秤挑起了新娘的盖头，映入眼帘的却是一张布满泪痕的脸庞。  
“你怎么了？是不是想家了？”罗老爷见状立刻坐在吧唧身边，正要用手擦去他的眼泪，吧唧却别过头躲开了。  
“和我说说。”罗老爷用手轻轻掰回他的头。吧唧渐渐停止了哭泣，却依旧冷着脸一言不发地盯着前方。  
罗老爷叹了口气：“你是不是嫌我太老了？”  
“不。”  
“詹老太爷答应得那么痛快，我还以为我们是两情相悦。”  
“闭嘴，不许提起我父亲！”吧唧突然开始发火。  
“我很抱歉，我也是才听说詹老太爷的噩耗。你放心，不管怎样，我会尽全力对你好的。”  
虚伪的小人！吧唧在心里怒斥道，明明是你害死了我的父亲，现在又装什么好人！  
“如果你不愿意的话，那我今晚也不勉强你了，我们分头睡吧。”罗老爷叹了口气，开始脱自己的衣服。吧唧偷瞄了一眼自己的Alpha，心里不禁感叹他真英俊。只可惜……唉，人不可貌相，可不要被他的外表迷惑了，别忘了自己还得替父亲报仇呢。  
“晚安，吧唧。”罗老爷温柔地说道。  
等罗老爷进入了梦乡，吧唧才开始脱自己的衣服。他犹豫了好一会，最终还是和罗老爷睡在了同一头。罗老爷在睡梦中有意无意地散发着Alpha信息素，这让吧唧感到十分不安。他尽量让自己的身体不碰到罗老爷，生怕自己在信息素的作用下主动贴上去，那可就太丢人了。

3.  
他们就这样隔着衣服睡了一晚，早晨醒来的时候，罗老爷发现吧唧不知什么时候钻到了自己的怀里，而自己的下体也不知什么时候挺立了起来。吧唧身上有一种属于Omega的香气，这对罗老爷来说是一种致命的诱惑。打住，人家吧唧都还没接受自己呢，怎么可以对人家抱有这样的想法。罗大盾啊罗大盾，你真是个猥琐的Alpha！  
罗老爷忍不住嗅了嗅吧唧的脖子，下体却因此涨得更大了。吧唧很快就被满屋子的Alpha信息素给熏醒了，睁开眼睛却发现自己被罗老爷抱得紧紧得，吓得他立刻挣扎着坐了起来。  
“吧唧？”罗老爷也被吧唧突如其来的反应吓了一跳。  
“你你你……我我我……我们没做什么吧？”吧唧显然是受到了惊吓，连话都说不连贯了。  
“你放心，不经过你的同意，我是什么也不会对你做的。”罗老爷说道。  
吧唧悬着的心这才放了下来。  
“只是……按理说我们应该在洞房花烛夜完成标记，我们现在这样不太好交代啊……”罗老爷又说道。  
吧唧的心又悬了起来。  
“不过也不是所有的Alpha和Omega都能一次标记成功的，但要是几个月以后我们还没完成标记的话那就不太好交代了，传出去恐怕会被人议论的。吧唧，我希望你能考虑一下这件事。木已成舟，你已经是罗家的太太了，我希望我们能够好好过日子。如果我有什么让你不满意的地方你可以告诉我，我尽量改正。”  
吧唧轻轻地点了点头。  
按理说应该由吧唧伺候罗老爷起床，罗老爷却偏不让吧唧起床，而是亲自把洗脸水端到了床边给吧唧洗漱。吧唧对此感到受宠若惊，但转念一想，罗老爷一定是因为心虚才会这样巴结自己。哼，多么虚伪的人！  
然而，罗老爷每天都有许多事情要处理，并没有太多的时间陪伴吧唧。从某种程度上来说，这正符合吧唧的心意。他才不想整天和杀父仇人待在一起呢！  
“吧唧，你今天心情好一点了没有啊？”  
“怎么？”吧唧的语气依旧是那么冷淡。  
“我想带你去城里散散心，你看怎么样？”  
“我哪儿也不想去，就只想一个人呆着。”吧唧毫不犹豫地回绝了。  
“那好吧。”罗老爷望着吧唧的背影，顿时心如刀绞。他心爱的Omega讨厌他，疏远他，这令他感到痛苦不堪。尽管如此，罗老爷却从未因此责怪过吧唧。他始终认为一切都是自己的错，因此他还是一如既往地对吧唧百般呵护。吧唧也不是没有良知的人，他觉得罗老爷长得英俊，对自己也好得不能再好了。若不是因为他杀害了自己的父亲，他一定会是这个世界上最好的Alpha。  
他们每天晚上都睡在一起，却始终没有亲吻，也没有性爱。吧唧知道罗老爷内心对自己的渴望，每天晚上那双蓝眼睛都会投过来期待的眼神，却一次又一次地被自己狠心拒绝。吧唧心里一直有一个疑问，罗老爷完全可以强迫自己，但他却没有那么做，这说明他是一个正人君子。可是这样一个正人君子又怎么会是自己父亲的杀人凶手呢？吧唧不止一次地怀疑是不是皮尔斯弄错了，罗老爷不像是那样的人呀。

4.  
这一天，皮尔斯前来拜访罗家大宅。趁罗老爷不在，皮尔斯找了个机会和吧唧单独见面，叫他尽快找到罗老爷的把柄。吧唧道出了心中一直以来的疑问：“罗老爷对我很好，不像是会那样做的人，这件事究竟有没有证据啊，会不会是弄错了呀？”  
皮尔斯显然是有备而来，他拿出了一小卷纸，上面写着：  
罗兄吾友，事已办妥。按照之前说好的，钱庄咱俩五五分。  
吧唧看了一下子心碎了，他问道：“这是哪里来的东西？这人又是谁？”  
“詹老太爷出事那天晚上我派人在半路截下了一只信鸽，这张纸正是土匪头子丁大锤在那天晚上写给罗大盾的信。吧唧啊，这下你还有什么可怀疑的？”  
吧唧简直不敢相信自己居然还期待着罗老爷是无辜的，如今事实证明了一切，吧唧感到十分愤怒，于是答应皮尔斯一定会找到罗老爷的把柄，早日毁掉这个杀害了自己父亲的人。吧唧经常找借口待在书房，暗地里却在查看罗老爷的私人信件。罗老爷本就对吧唧百依百顺，自然满足他的所有要求。终于有一天，吧唧找到了几封看似可疑的信件，于是把它们交给了皮尔斯。  
罗老爷始终不知道吧唧暗地里在忙些什么，他只觉得自己委屈了吧唧，只要吧唧开心就好。

5.  
吧唧毫无征兆地发情了。  
罗老爷接到山姆的通知，火急火燎地回到了房间，一开门却看见吧唧抱着被子缩成一团。”  
“吧唧，吧唧，你怎么样了！”  
“老爷……我难受……”吧唧自从进这个家门就没有对自己露出过如此依赖的样子，这让罗老爷一下子硬了起来。  
“吧唧，你发情了，这可怎么办啊！家里没有抑制剂，你是已婚的Omega，理应由Alpha陪你度过发情期，可是我们……”  
“老爷……痒……”吧唧红着脸小声说道。  
罗老爷拉开被子一看，吧唧的下面早已湿透了。最要命的是，吧唧竟然用手指在自慰，这让罗老爷彻底忍不住了。他把吧唧压在身下，开始亲吻他思念依旧的香唇。吧唧一下子得到了信息素的浇灌，爽得大声呻吟起来。  
“老爷……”  
“不要叫我老爷，叫我大盾！”  
“大……大盾……”  
罗大盾在含住吧唧乳头的同时，把勃起的下体插入了他的生殖腔。  
“天呐……吧唧……你好紧……好热……”  
吧唧爽得又哭又叫，到后来被干得连力气都没了，只能发出呜咽的声音。  
终于，罗大盾在他的体内成结，滚烫的精液射进了他的生殖腔。  
“吧唧，你愿意给我生个大胖小子吗？”  
“愿……愿意……”吧唧迷迷糊糊地回答道。罗大盾听了立刻兴奋起来，他把吧唧按在床上又要了一次。当他又一次在吧唧体内成结的时候，他悄悄地问道：“吧唧，我可以标记你吗？”  
“可……可以。”  
于是罗大盾一口咬住了吧唧的后颈，大量的Alpha信息素灌进了吧唧体内，他的吧唧终于成为了他的Omega。他等这一天等得太久了，有那么一瞬间，他好想抱着吧唧痛哭一场。  
第二天，吧唧发现自己已经被标记了，于是感到非常绝望。发情期过了以后，他依旧拒绝和罗老爷发生任何亲昵的举动，这让罗老爷感到非常心寒，原来吧唧厌恶他到了这种地步。吧唧发现自己自从被标记了以后，不论是生理上还是心理上都对罗老爷产生了依赖。吧唧有时觉得自己并没有那么讨厌他，只是心里始终放不下杀父仇人的事情。他感到十分纠结，一方面他认为自己应当为父亲报仇，另一方面他又不想伤害罗老爷，他也不知道自己究竟该怎么办。有一天晚上，吧唧梦见罗老爷被人抓走了，他哭着从梦中醒过来。罗老爷也跟着醒了过来，关切地问他怎么了。吧唧哭得更凶了，他抱着眼前的人撒手不放，就怕自己一旦松手了，罗老爷就会被人抓走。  
他后悔自己帮皮尔斯搜集了罗老爷的罪证，他真的很想求皮尔斯放过他的Alpha。

6.  
大宅院里渐渐传出谣言，罗老爷就要娶二姨太了，据说对方是罗老爷多年好友卡佩吉的外甥女卡莎伦。吧唧得知后心里很难过，罗老爷一旦娶了二姨太，就一定不会对自己那么好了。  
这天晚上，吧唧显得闷闷不乐的。罗老爷把吧唧压在身子底下，一边亲吻着他的脖子一边在他体内冲刺，吧唧一想到罗老爷今后也会对其他人做这种事，心里更难过了。  
罗老爷在吧唧体内释放后才发现吧唧满脸都是泪水，于是赶紧道歉道：“吧唧，对不起，我是不是弄疼你了。”  
“没有，老爷把吧唧弄得很舒服。”  
罗老爷吻去了吧唧脸上的泪水，安慰道：“我下次一定轻点。”  
半晌后，吧唧开口道：“老爷择个吉日，娶二姨太的事情我都会办妥的。”  
罗老爷听得一头雾水：“什么？我并不想娶二姨太啊。”  
“老爷一定是嫌吧唧伺候得不够殷勤，有了二姨太，老爷一定会过得更好。”吧唧嘴上这么说，心里却在滴血。  
罗老爷一把抱住吧唧，在他耳边说道：“我才不会娶什么二姨太，现在不会，以后也不会。我只爱你一个人，吧唧，拥有你就是我最大的幸福。”  
“那三姨太，四姨太呢？”  
“没有二姨太，何来三姨太、四姨太？”罗老爷被逗笑了。  
吧唧这下放心了，他紧紧地抱住自己的Alpha，把头埋在他怀里安心地睡着了。

7.  
吧唧怀孕八个月的时候，罗老爷破产了，他们被迫迁出罗家大宅，搬到了一个穷乡僻壤的地方。由于财力不足，罗老爷不得不遣散家中的仆人，只留下毛山姆一个。罗老爷实在不忍心让吧唧跟着自己过这种穷苦生活，于是劝吧唧回自己娘家养胎。吧唧说什么也不肯离开罗老爷，但在罗老爷的坚持下，他还是给皮尔斯写了信，并在信的结尾恳求皮尔斯就此放过罗老爷。几天后，皮尔斯捎来一封信，信中写道：  
我亲爱的吧唧  
罗大盾罪不可赦，怎可轻易放过？只是可怜了我的吧唧，从此要过穷苦的日子喽，我对此表示深深的遗憾。以后不要再写信了，我也不会再给你回信。  
皮尔斯  
吧唧这才意识到自己只是皮尔斯用来报仇的一枚棋子，在自己失去利用价值后就被狠心抛弃。相比之下，罗老爷是那样真心待自己好，恨不得把整颗心挖出来献给自己。吧唧感到十分后悔，他当初就不应该被愤怒冲昏头脑，既毁了罗老爷，也毁了自己。吧唧对此感到自责不已，于是和罗老爷说出了一切真相，哭着跪在地上请求罗老爷的原谅。罗老爷连忙把吧唧从地上抱起来放到床上，并安慰他说自己绝不会怪他。没想到吧唧一直以来对自己有如此大的误会，罗大盾感到十分震惊，他向吧唧保证自己一定会尽快查出幕后的凶手。吧唧依旧抽泣个不停，罗老爷只好把他紧紧地抱在怀里，并安慰他说就算自己变得一无所有，也会把最好的给他。  
一周后，吧唧得到了皮尔斯被绑架的消息。罗老爷带着吧唧来到绑架现场，只见土匪头子丁大锤和他的Omega丁小基正在严刑拷打皮尔斯。皮尔斯很快就说出了事实的真相，原来他才是幕后黑手，是他杀害了詹老太爷并把责任推到罗老爷身上，目的就是为了同时得到詹家和罗家的财产。吧唧一下子接受不了这个事实，愤怒地冲上去打了皮尔斯一巴掌，皮尔斯却猖狂地笑了起来。  
“吧唧啊吧唧，你真是个没脑子的傻逼，竟然这都能被骗，哈哈哈哈……”  
下一秒，吧唧倒在了地上，下身流出了一大滩血。  
“吧唧！吧唧你怎么了？”罗老爷焦急地问道。  
“不好了，罗太太这是要生了！”丁小基叫道。  
吧唧在痛苦中生下了一个男孩，取名为罗小盾。望着和自己有几分相似的脸庞，罗老爷留下了幸福的泪水。

9.  
在史老爷史塔克的帮助下，罗老爷很快从皮尔斯手中抢回了属于自己的产业。罗家再一次兴旺起来，罗老爷和吧唧带着罗小盾搬进了城里的一个大宅子，他们从此过上了安稳的生活。误会一旦解除，两个原本就相爱的人一下子变得情欲高涨，他们一有空就做爱，罗老爷每一次都会把自己滚烫的精液射入吧唧的生殖腔。一天饭后，吧唧把吃下去的东西全都吐了出来。罗老爷着急地冲上前去，却看见吧唧在默默发笑。  
“吧唧？”  
“你说这次我给你生个女儿好不好？”

End


End file.
